


Really Good SoV Fanfic

by PrincessLopunny



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLopunny/pseuds/PrincessLopunny
Summary: Valentia is now under Celica and Celica alone's rule. Without anyone there to stop her from doing whatever she wants with no repercussions, the priestess goes a little loopy. This is the story of the high-ranking army members that live trapped in her cage of an estate.(it's not good actually but don't tell anyone)(tags will be added one day but not right now)





	Really Good SoV Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> *slams hand on desk* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM BACK

Celica looked out over the balcony of the generic mansion she now lived in. The whole of Valentia was hers (and also formerly Alm's but she had murdered him and shoved his corpse in the bath of one of her many other houses because her heart no longer belongs to him and hey, divorces aren't cheap in Valentia and despite being ruler of the entire continent and therefore richer than everyone else combined she's gone a bit too Zofian if ya know what I mean) and it showed. Life for her was essentially just that sandbox mode in open-world games you get after beating the story mode that nobody except that kid in 5th grade that wanted to build dicks used. Anything she wanted was given to her. Anyone she wanted punished was punished without so much as a second thought. Best of all, she had an entire army full of lunatics that totally agreed with everything she did because "oh, she beat Duma which makes her immediately totally good and not at all abusing her powers as queen". After she finished reflecting on how much of a YASS QUEEN GIRLBOSS she is, she left the balcony and returned to her residence.

Her totally platonic straight good friend Mae and some fella named Boey that nobody gives a crap about were waiting for her outside. She barely even glanced at Boey because he's stupid but as soon as she saw Mae her whole face just about lit up. "Oh, Mae! I've missed you ever so much! Where have you BEEN this past month?" she exclaimed. "Ruining some rebels' lives with that guy over there," the pink haired mage responded whilst pointing at Boey. "I have a name, you know," he muttered under his breath, clearly exhausted by all the anti-attention he gets from the girls (the obsession they have with each other not making it better). Neither of the girls took any notice of him and continued chatting about their lives and how much they missed each other and whatnot. As he was clearly not being included in the conversation at all anymore, he fucked off somewhere else.

That somewhere else turned out to be the little part of the estate where Celica's other friends Genny and Saber lived. As usual, the little cleric was sitting on the couch flicking mindlessly through a rather inappropriate light novel and the way-too-old-for-her mercenary was upstairs moaning the name of a man neither she nor Boey had ever heard of. The mage that nobody cared about sat down next to her. "So, whatcha readin'?" he asked. She was rather quiet for a second before answering. "A little book called- eh, no reason to tell a guy that's sitting right next to me the name of the thing I'm reading. You can just read it instead." The miniature healer lady thrust the questionable book into Boey's lap. The cover read "My Best Friend Turned Step-Sister Is Secretly A Yandere Succubus?" and displayed a maddeningly generic high school boy and a scantily-clad, large-breasted demon lady. To be honest, that's all he needed to know about the book. "I can't read this, Genny. It'll give me brain damage," he said. Genny's expression remained that of a tired teenager that desperately just wants to go to sleep but can't because her husband is fucking some guy he met at a bar on her bed. "Good. You'd be more tolerable with brain damage." And with that, Boey walked out of the awfully chaotic couple's house and back to where Celica and Mae were originally talking (you know, to see if they actually had something to say to him this time).

The first thing he spotted was that the ladies weren't there anymore. _"Odd,"_ he thought. _"They've only been talking for a few minutes and they seemed to have a hell of a lot to say. Must be continuing their chat inside."_ He checked the living room. Empty. Then the dining room. Also empty. Then most of the other rooms. Still empty. With each empty room, he got slowly more paranoid that they were doing **[SOMETHING HE WOULDN'T WANNA WALK IN ON]**. Eventually he had checked all but one room in the house. All of them were empty. The only room left was the master bedroom. _"OH GODS **OH GODS** PLEASE TELL ME THEY LEFT THE HOUSE PLEASE TELL ME I DON'T HAVE TO WALK IN ON THEM DOING **[WHATEVER IT IS REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS DO]** IN THERE **O H G O D S** ",_ he thought. Very aware of what they might be doing if they really were in there, the shitty mage fuck turned the door handle and crept inside.

...And there they were. Celica and Mae. Right there on the bed. Wearing fuck all. Kissing each other on the lips. Really, Boey wasn't even surprised. Those two were always super close even when he was around (despite the fact that, y'know, Mae was Boey's girlfriend for the better part of the war). He was still a bit shocked though. After all, he'd made a promise to himself to never look at a naked woman until he was 21 at the very youngest. "So... what are you two doing here?" he asked awkwardly. The girls didn't properly respond. They just looked at him funny. "Did I walk in at the wrong time?" he followed up with. Everyone in the room was a bit uncomfortably quiet for a bit too long before Celica finally spoke up. "Out," she said. It wasn't much but it got her point across. The magic bastard that nobody actually likes walked out of the bedroom and then out of the house, ready to forget that he just saw his two almost-friends doing the no no by talking to everyone in the entire estate.


End file.
